Baby It's Cold Outside
by antomato
Summary: Oh, but it's so cold outside. Won't you stay? Uk/Spain  Old Christmas ficlet, from the song.


Snow was beginning to dot the silent London streets, thickening on the ground as it began to stick on the edges of the windows and form thin layers of frost on the thick glass. Inside the house, a fire was crackling pleasantly in the fireplace in the room. Soft Christmas music was playing in the background as a tree was glowing with sparkling ornaments and lights on the other side of the room. Some old stocking hung by the fire that glowed with warmth while small seasonal nick-nacks where scattered around the house. A dark maroon colored candle was lit on the center table, the tiny feeble flame flicking about and sending a hint of gingerbread and apples into the room.

On the old couch sat Antonio, dressed in a sweater that was just slightly over sized on his body while holding a warm cup of hot chocolate with little waves of steam floating up into the air. A blonde Englishman, Arthur, sat quietly next to the Spaniard with his own steaming cup of hot chocolate. The Spanish nation sat leaned slightly towards the blonde, his head resting on the place where the Brit's arm joined his shoulder. Arthur's head was turned towards the window, watching the snow flake down onto the ground while his arm slid up and held onto the Spaniard's hip. A long, thick, blue and green blanket was draped over their legs, falling over the edge of the couch into what seemed like a motionless waterfall of forest green and sky blue. A small yawn came from Antonio's mouth and he wiggled a bit from the Brit's grip, leaning forward and laying the warm white mug on the table with the candle and small snow globes on it. He gave a small stretch with a hint of a groan lingering from his throat as he moved to get up. Arthur's hand reached out and grabbed the ends of Antonio's fingers, tilting his head just slightly and raised his eyebrows in curiosity of what the Spaniard was doing.

"Mnnn, I should leave now Arturo." he said softly, giving him a lazy smile as he stood with a leg still resting on the sofa. Arthur frowned and his hand started to wrap tighter around Antonio's palm. "

But love, it s snowing now. Won't you stay longer?" he asked softly, gently tugging at his arm. "Wait until it clears up, hm?"

"I really should go, It's getting late." the Spaniard protested, getting up to move again when he felt another, stronger pull on his arm and he looked back again.

"But baby it s cold outside." The Brit finally pulled Antonio back down, immediately wrapping both of his arms around the other's waist and pressing his lips to the other's cheek in a half, lazy kiss in an attempt to convince the other to stay. "

Arturo, I really need to go. Can't I just borrow your coat?" he mumbled, his cheeks becoming tinted with a light pink color as he felt the lips on his own face.

"Just a little longer, poppet. It's just so cold. At least stay and finish your drink, darling. You'll be freezing out there." he whispered into his ear, picking up the abandoned mug of the still warm drinking and pressing it to the Spaniard's hands.

Antonio sighed reluctantly and gave in, letting his body relax and leaning back into the blonde's shoulders. The Spaniard continued to sip on his hot chocolate, listening slightly to the Christmas music in the background. Giggles began to rise from his throat when he felt small kisses peppered onto his skin, a smile on Arthur's lips as he kissed up Antonio's exposed neck and onto his cheeks, pulling the Spaniard further back and eventually laying a kiss on his lips.

"I really should be going..." the Spaniard whispered, glancing at the heavy snowflakes that were coating the window.

"But baby you ll freeze out there."Arthur squeezed the Spaniard's waist more and nuzzled the crook of his neck and let his pale fingers wander up and lay on Antonio's wrists as the Spaniard tried to move away to force himself to go. Arthur wasn't helping by spoiling him with gentle affection, persuading him in the sweetest way to stay.

Antonio needed to go. He needed to leave. He had to go home. But the snow was falling heavier now and was giving the roads and ground a thick layer that covered the cold, hard ground in a glittering sheet that sparkled because of the street lights adorning the roads outside. Oh, it was so lovely outside and the Spaniard felt wonderful as he was given the lavish attention of kisses and whispers of loving persuasion to stay longer. The atmosphere was simply wonderful, and Antonio felt wonderfully cozy and warm as his eyes fell shut and he tilted his head towards Arthur s shoulder, letting the Brit kiss the exposed skin and pull him further into his lap.

"Maybe a little longer.." he finally gave in, chuckling and pushing Arthur's chin up and meeting his lips in a soft kiss. The Brit smiled in triumph, returning the small kiss and leaning back, the Spanish man's body falling back which made Antonio squeak while still holding his cup. With a weak smile, he finished off the beverage finally and laid his palms in his lap, closing his eyes and turning his head so he could press his nose to the other's neck. The Brit smiled in return, his fingers reaching up and wrapping them into Antonio's thick curly hair. The Spaniard groaned at the feeling and nuzzled Arthur's neck further, pulling himself close to the blonde and letting his legs fall over the other's knees as he turned to the side and hugged the Arthur's chest.

"Hm, it's so cold outside and there's so much snow, maybe I'll stay." he whispered under his breath, tilting his head up and looking at the blonde with a lazy grin. Arthur smiled down softly at the brunette in return and kissed him, much slower and passionately this time. It seemed that Antonio would be staying the night anyway, so why not spoil him?

Besides. It was just so cold outside. There was no sense in not keeping each other warm by the fire.


End file.
